


no one speaks swedish, kath

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blush - Freeform, IKEA Furniture, Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, besties who don’t realize they’re in love, crunch??, elbert - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, unestablished javid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the gang™️ helps race and spot put together their ikea furniture





	no one speaks swedish, kath

**Author's Note:**

> i actually enjoy this sooo  
> hope you do too??  
> yay

Neither Race, nor Spot, can speak Swedish.

IKEA is cheap.

It’s an unfortunate conundrum.

Which is why they have friends to put furniture together for them.

They’d been living in their new apartment for almost three weeks now, and all they had were their mattresses on the floor of their rooms and basic necessities like deodorant and soap and Chex Mix. Jack had stopped by to return something to Spot and ‘check out the new place’, but he’d practically keeled over the moment he’d stepped into the barren flat, Davey’s jaw dropping behind him. Spot and Race had then been dragged to the closest IKEA to buy furniture with Jack and Davey’s help, and somehow they’d ended up gathering the whole group to put all of it together.

Which is how they’d ended up here.

Davey and Jack were putting things together on the living room floor, blushing like six year olds every time their hands brushed, and Sarah was trying to help them unsuccessfully. Kath was reading the instructions in a horrible pronunciation of Swedish and trying to explain the pictures to her girlfriend. Finch was sitting in a new recliner with Crutchie snuggled into his lap, and Albert and Elmer were chatting idly with Specs in the empty kitchen. Blink and Mush were popping bubble wrap and giggling to themselves. Race and Spot were sprawled across their new couch, Spot’s head in Race’s lap. Race’s fingers ran through his hair lazily, as if he were bored, which Spot couldn’t blame him for. Hell if they were going to put together furniture, though.

“Jack, you’re doing it wrong.” Davey pointed out calmly, shaking his head.

Jack cast him a mildly offended glance. “I am not.”

“Yes you are, look! All the dowels are in the wrong places.”

“You’re out of your mind.” Jack chuckled, pulling the board away when Davey tried to reach for it.

“I’m not out of my mind, you’re doing it totally wrong. Just let me help.” Davey objected and lunged for it again, reaching across Jack’s body

Jack flushed, held the board out of reach, stuck his tongue out. “I’m doing it right!”

“Look at the directions, it’s completely incorrect.”

“What are you gonna do about that?”

Davey was flushing, now. “Um, fix it?” He said, in a ‘duh, Jack’ sort of tone.

“Well, you’ll have to take it from me first.” Jack challenged.

“Children?” Spot lolled his head to one side to look uninterestedly at them. “If you’re done using that cabinet as a courtship device, could you maybe build my furniture?”

Jack threw a mini dowel at him and Spot tossed it back. “Bitchass.” Jack said plainly.

“Maybe if you helped...” Davey started knowingly, raising one brow.

Spot unlocked his phone and said dryly, “I can’t read.”

Race nodded. “It’s true.”

Davey just chuckled and turned back to the cabinet as Kath started reading through another set of Swedish directions.

“Race, teach me how to use your fancy coffee maker!” Elmer’s voice floated in from the kitchen, and Race sighed before tapping Spot’s forehead lightly, a signal to lift his head so he could stand. Spot did as told and watched Race disappear into the kitchen, but a moment later, he found himself following, sauntering calmly through the entryway.

“Y’all got a weird coffee maker.” Albert noted amusedly, leaning against the wall next to Spot and watching his boyfriend look confusedly up at Race.

Spot shrugged. “Blame Higgins, he demanded it. Apparently it’s the best coffee maker to exist, or something. I fuckin’ hope so, considering it’s almost as expensive as the rent.” Albert chuckled. “He knows best, though, considering all he does is drink coffee.”

“It’s unhealthy.” Albert agreed, and then adds, “Your backsplash is horrendous, by the way.”

Spot held up a hand. “Don’t even talk about it.”

Albert laughed and nodded, his eyes still trained on his boyfriend, who was now cheerily using the coffee maker as Race watched.

Spot liked watching Albert and Elmer together. They weren’t exactly similar, excluding their unnatural love for aliens and weed, but they  _fit._ Their eyes lit up when someone so much as mentioned the other’s name. They’d only been dating for a little bit, maybe four months, but Spot hoped they lasted. He liked seeing Albert smile more often.

Race had wandered over at some point while Spot was thinking, and was now drinking quietly from his own mug of coffee as Albert walked over and kissed Elmer gently.

“Why did y’all need us to put together furniture, anyway?” Specs asked, dragging Spot from his reverie.

Race answered for him. “He’s short. I’m twinky. We’re not good at assembling or moving things around.” He said plainly.

Specs laughed. “You’re the only person allowed to call Spot short.”

Spot nodded. “I lost a bet.”

“Spot’s tiny, like a little baby.” Race informs, and promptly uses the top of Spot’s head as a place to rest his arm.

Spot shrugged. “I get my shoes in the kids section for cheap, so who’s really winning here, me or you?”

“You depend on me every time you need to get something off the top of the fridge. I’m winning.” He shoots back.

“It’s a tall fridge!”

“We’ve had this conversation before, it’s a regular sized fridge!”

“You are a dingus.”

“At least I’ve never needed to be measured to make sure I was tall enough to go on a roller coaster.”

Spot gasps and glares up at him. “You swore you wouldn’t tell!” He yells, voice thick with betrayal.

“Oi!” Jack calls from the living room, and they glance to him. “If you’re finished, would you please come help us put together _your_ furnishings? ”

Spot sighed and reluctantly agreed, dragging Race with him until they’d plopped down on the carpet.

“ _För att montera_ —“ Kath started, still reading the manual.

“No one knows Swedish!” Jack yelled, dropping a corner piece onto the floor.

Kath rolled her eyes and huffed, tossing the paper to one side. “Fine, have a great time assembling that without my help.”

Davey dissolved into wheezes, falling over onto the floor, and Spot and Race just looked at each other with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> davey wheezing is an iMAGE  
> hope you liked it  
> love you!!  
> <333


End file.
